1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to earphone assemblies, and particularly to an earphone assembly including two earphones connected to a signal source via a corded connection.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional earphone assembly includes two earphones, a first cord, a second cord, a third cord, and a plug. The first and second cords have first ends connected to the earphones, respectively, and have second ends electrically coupled together by a connector. The third cord has a first end electrically coupled to the connector and a second end terminating in the plug for docking to an audio source.
Lengths of the first and second cords are fixed due to the connector connecting the first, second and third cords together. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user to share music from the one audio source with another person due to the fixed lengths of the first and second cords.
What is needed, therefore, is an earphone assembly which can overcome the above-described problems.